


No fue una pelea.

by Bakz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakz/pseuds/Bakz
Summary: Por petición de Adora, GLimmer va a buscar a Catra despues de que ésta desaparece. - ¿Crees que se va a tirar del balcón o algo así? ¿Por qué discutieron ustedes? - No fue una discusión. Por favor, solo quiero saber si ella está bien.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man llevo terrible las etiquetas. Están en ingles además. Gah. Si alguien piensa que falta algo me dice y lo agrego xd 
> 
> Esto debían ser unas mil palabras. Dije, oh, corregiré algunos errores ortográficos y de la nada BOOM. El triple.  
> Ya no corregí eso xd

\- ¿Puedes ver si ella está bien?

\- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo tú?

\- Me dijo que necesitaba pensar. Quiero respetar su espacio, solo... Estoy preocupada.

Eso es lo que adora había dicho.

\- No tienes que preguntarle nada, no quiero invadir su privacidad. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no se haga daño a si misma.

Glimmer arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Crees que se va a tirar del balcón o algo así? ¿Por qué discutieron ustedes?

Adora retrocedió ligeramente

\- No fue una discusión. Glimmer, por favor.

Y bueno ¿Cuándo se le había dado bien a Glimmer negarle algo. Adora? Así que aquí estaba.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo de Bright Moon en busca de un gato grande y escurridizo.

No se refería a Melog.

Ciertamente podría teletransportarse. Pero no creía que Catra se tomara muy bien que ella apareciera de la nada a su lado. Tampoco quería, por ejemplo, matarla, si esta se asustaba y caía del uno de los balcones en los que le gustaba sentarse (Glimmer había aprendido algunas de sus mañas con los años)

Entonces acá estaba. Subiendo escaleras y maldiciendo su vida porque, demonios ¿Quien sube escaleras cuando puedes teletransportarte?

Ésto...

Podría haber sido una mala idea.

¿La torres siempre fueron tan altas?

Quizá ella debería hacer más ejercicio.

¿Que tal si Catra ni siquiera estaba en esta torre después de todo?

Por un demonio, si Catra era, lo suficientemente imbécil para resbalarse - que lo dudaba - ya la buscaría después.

Y en un chasquido, plop, estaba en el balcón con las manos en las rodillas aún luchando por recuperar algo de oxígeno.

Casi se había olvidado de lo que estaba buscando cuando escuchó.

\- Le dije a Adora que necesitaba pensar.

Glimmer, que aún jadeaba a causa del cansancio, levantó la vista para ver a la gata sentada en el borde del balcón.

\- No... - jadeo - no se de que estas hablando.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No finjas que Adora no te envió a revisarme. Estoy bien, no soy una niña.

-pero huiste como una.

Las orejas de Catra se pegaron a su cabeza y sus labios se pusieron delgados.

\- ¿Eso hice... verdad?

Glimmer, se permitió prestar más atención a la muchacha ahora ahora que respiraba con relativa normalidad. Pudo ver mejor la posición en la que se encontraba.

Estaba sentada en el balcón con una bolsa de familiares hojas verdes en la mano.

\- Pensé que lo habías dejado.

\- Lo había hecho.

\- ¿Adora lo sabe?

\- No tengo que decirle todo.

Eso era basura y Catra lo sabía. Es verdad que no estaba obligada a decirle todo, pero tampoco solían guardarse secretos entre ellas. Tardo un par de segundos en dar la respuesta real.

\- No quiero que se preocupe.

Glimmer asintió.

Okay, creo que deberíamos hacer un inciso para hablar del historial de Catra con el catnip.

No era como que, adora no pudiera saber. El catnip era un tema que habían tratado en su momento y había sido un recurrente en la vida de Catra los últimos 2 años. Catra lo había descubierto por casualidad en una de sus visitas al desierto carmesí y había encontrado en el un alivio para muchas de sus secuelas de la guerra. Ayudaba con los dolores fantasma que conservaba del chip. Con sus ataques de ansiedad y, aparentemente un poco antes de dormir atenuaba las pesadillas.

Todas esas cosas solo las supo adora durante mucho tiempo. Fueron cosas que le costó mucho aceptar y contar a ella y a Bow. Abrirse había sido una decisión que tomó bajo los efectos del catnip.

"¿No hay ningún problema con ello? ¿Como, un efecto secundario o algo asi?"

"¿Es un narcótico, no?"

Entonces hablaron con perfuma y ella había dicho que estaba bien. Que no tendría ningún efecto secundario, pero que lo mejor era que lo consumiera moderadamente para que no dependiera demasiado de él.

Catra genuinamente parecía más tranquila.

Pero adora no.

Y pasaron meses y adora nunca dijo nada porque Catra parecía estar feliz de poder dormir bien.

Y un día adora adora solo empezó a llorar

"No te sientes como tu" había dicho.

"Cariño ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo"

"No, no lo eres"

En algún momento Glimmer y Bow se retiraron para darles algo de privacidad.

Ellos discutieron el tema por su parte después.

Claro que Catra se sentía diferente. Era como un 55% menos intensa. Ya no brinca a por ahí ni perseguía ratones ni había bromas con Glimmer. 

Simplemente parecía ausente. Con reflejos demasiado lentos para un gato o poca energía. 

No era un secreto, todos se habían dado cuenta de eso. Incluso Scorpia había preguntado en una ocasión.

Pero ¿Podían ellos pedirle que volviera a como era antes? ¿La Catra a la que no le gustaba tener pijama das porque le daba vergüenza despertarse a mitad de la noche gritando? La Catra que tenía constantes ataques de pánico relacionados con Prime desencadenados por cualquier cosa?

Y sabían que adora lo sabía, y lo había guardado por mucho tiempo. Por lo incapaz que se sentía de pedirle eso a Catra.

Pero al mismo tiempo no podían imaginar lo que sería ver como la persona que amas se va perdiendo poco a poco en solo un destello de lo que solía ser.

No supieron exactamente qué pasó esa noche. Sólo que fue una discusión larga y llena de lágrimas.

Y entonces Catra había estado dejándolo y recayendo. Y nadie podía culparla. Nadie apenas lo menciono. Sólo estuvieron ahí para ella. Para darle el apoyo que necesitará en la decisión que tomará.

Entonces, volviendo al presente, había empezado a ir de nuevo a terapia como una opción para trabajar en sus traumas y hasta donde sabía llevaba seis meses limpia

Y ahora estaba ahí. Sola en un balcón de Bright Moon masticando hojas como una maldita oveja. 

Otra vez.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- No lo sé, Glimmer. Creo que, nunca he sabido qué demonios estoy haciendo.

Wo, entonces, estábamos siendo abiertos con nuestros sentimientos. Vale. No quiso dar el mérito al catnip, porque era algo que Catra había estado trabajando, pero la verdad es que también era algo difícil de ver.

\- No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo sepa realmente.

Catra sonrió.

\- ¿Y me vas a decir? ¿Por qué peleaste con adora?

El pelo de Catra se erizó. Se pasó la mano por la nuca pero su cola aun parecía la de un mapache.

\- Adora y yo no peleamos. 

\- Si, ella dijo lo mismo... No sonó muy convincente. 

\- Es en serio, no fue una discusión. - Masticó otro pedazo de hoja antes de continuar. - Ella dijo que quería un bebé.

Los ojos de Glimmer se abrieron.

\- ¿Un bebé? Como ¿Un bebé, bebé?

\- Si, Glimmer. - Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Como un bebé, bebe. Como, ella y yo teniendo un bebé, bebé.

Glimmer se tomó un par de segundos para reflexionar.

\- ¿Y tú... Quieres eso?

\- No lo sé. - Admitió. - Digo, amo a Adora. Haría cualquier cosa en el mundo con ella pero, no se si ser madre sea algo que yo pueda hacer.

\- Hay muchas formas de tener hijos, Catra.

\- No seas imbécil, Sparkles, no me refiero a eso.

Glimmer ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo a defenderse. Sólo guardo silencio esperando que la otra se explicará.

\- No se nada sobre los niños.

\- Puedes aprender. - Glimmer se encogió en hombros. - Hay muchos libros de maternidad en la biblioteca. Puedes preguntar a Cataspella...

\- Incluso si aprendiera sobre pañales o lo que sea ¿Cómo podría ser yo una buena madre, Glimmer? - había dicho esto con una voz más rasgada. Glimmer se había dado la. Vuelta para verla secar con una mano su rostro. 

\- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

A Glimmer, quizá, este dato le hubiera hecho gracia en otro momento. Le hubiera generado ternura y hubiera molestado a Catra sobre lo dura que aparentaba ser y en realidad estaba preocupada por no cumplir con las expectativas de su hijo.

Quizá lo hubiera hecho si Catra no luciera tan...

¿Herida?

¿Mortificada?

\- No tengo idea de como ser una persona funcional. Yo... - Se estaba pasando las manos por el cabello, apartando los, ahora largos, mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. - Tengo problemas de ira, esos... estúpidos, ataques de ansiedad. Ni siquiera puedo dormir como una jodida persona normal, Glimmer, ni siquiera puedo dormir. 

Glimmer estaba paralizada. La otra chica había comenzado a subir la voz a medida que desvariaba, y su llanto se hacía más y más descontrolado.

\- ¿Hablaste con Adora sobre ésto?

\- No. - Dijo en lo que parecía un murmullo. 

\- ¿Por qué? Ella lo habría entendido.

\- No lo sé. - Dijo, sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, quizá intentando en vano controlar las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro. Deslizó la espalda por el barandal de piedra, dejándose caer sentada. - Yo solo, empecé a pensar en todo eso y... No sé, quizá no quería que supiera lo inútil que soy.

\- No eres inútil, Catra.

\- ¿No? - Una ligera sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara. - Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Pero eso es lo que he hecho siempre, ¿No? Huyo de mis problemas. Mira, Adora me preguntó si quería tener un hijo y yo le dije, seguro, déjame dormir en el techo y pensarlo.

\- ¿No recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

\- ¿Es lo único que escuchaste?

\- Catra...

Los labios de Catra dibujaron una fina linea. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Quería irme tanto de ahí. Pensé que iba a empezar a llorar. ¿Para qué le diría todo esto a Adora? Ella solo se disculparía por mencionarlo y me diría que todo esta bien. Cuando no lo está. Ella tiene todo el derecho a preguntarme lo que quiera y yo no debería alterarme tanto.

Glimmer asintió lentamente. Se acerco para sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

\- Catra, no estas obligada a tener un hijo. No todas las personas tienen que tenerlos. Puedes decirle eso a Adora, ella lo entendería. 

\- Es que no es que no quiera. - Refutó apenas separando los dientes. - Es que... - Glimmer podía ver su mandíbula tensa. Sus manos, su cola enroscada alrededor de sus piernas. - Estuve pensando.

Catra parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo en hablar, así que Glimmer no presionó. Solo se sentó a su lado y esperó. 

La vio tragar antes de continuar.

\- Estuve pensando en Shadow Weaver.

\- Tu... ¿La extrañas?

\- ¡No! - Glimmer se encogió ante el tono de voz. Catra pareció darse cuenta y retractarse. - No... No, o sea... Puede ser, a veces, pero no estaba pensando el ella por eso.

\- No se mucho sobre ella, Catra. Pero según lo que Adora me ha contado y lo poco que la conocí, no creo que sea el mejor ejemplo de madre. Lo sabes, ¿No?

\- Claro que lo sé... - Dijo, ya con mas calma. - Se que lo que ella hizo con nosotras estuvo mal. Nos hizo daño a mí y a Adora. Daños con los que aun estoy lidiando a día de hoy. Pero aun así fue como mi madre, y no conozco nada más que eso.

Glimmer asintió.

\- Eso no tiene que definir quien seas como madre, Catra.

\- No lo sé... A veces creo... A veces creo que ya soy como ella.

\- ¿Qué?

Catra se encogió de hombros. 

\- Eso... ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- No soy una buena persona, Glimmer. Todos siguen diciendo eso, pero no lo soy. - Catra había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Aunque esta vez su voz era mas controlada, Glimmer podía ver de reojo las lágrimas en su rostro. - Soy manipuladora y lastimo a la gente que intenta ayudarme. Y a veces me molesto y... intento descargar mi ira en los demás. Incluso cuando sé que no tienen la culpa.

\- Pero no lo haces a propósito. Y has estado trabajando en eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Han pasado tres años desde la guerra.

\- Ese tipo de hábitos no cambia de un día para otro.

\- ¿Y cuando van a cambiar? ¿Cuando Adora se de cuenta del desastre que soy y se canse de mi? ¿Cuando todos se den cuenta de que soy una perdida de tiempo y dejen de intentarlo?

\- Woh, woh. Alto ahí. Esto ya no es sobre un bebe.

Catra dejó escapar un gruñido a la vez que escondía su rostro en sus manos. No deja de pasar los dedos por sus mejillas. Glimmer imagino que debía ser incomodo llevarlo empapado.

\- Soy dependiente de una maldita planta porque no puedo controlar mis propias emociones.

\- Oh, Catra.

\- Adora es fuerte, tú sabes. Si un día me excediera con ella, la lastimara o algo, me patearía el trasero. Pero un niño... - Catra inhalo profundo cuando su voz estaba temblando demasiado. Dejó escapar el aire y continuó. - Destruyo todo lo que toco, Glimer. No puedo permitirme hacer lo mismo que ella me hizo a mí. No es justo, no... No merezco tener un hijo. El no merecería eso.

Glimmer no sabía que decir. Así que se limitó a abrazarla.

Era una mierda. Que Catra se sintiera así sobre si misma tras todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo. Era una porquería. Si, había hecho cosas horribles, pero no hubo un segundo en los últimos 3 años en los que no hubiera intentado repararlo. Demonios Glimmer no es que fuera quien para juzgar. Había cometido errores de magnitudes similares y no había tenido un pasado mínimamente parecido al de Catra. Incluso Mermista había comenzado a confiar en ella tras considerar sincero su esfuerzo. 

Pero no importa lo mucho que repitieran a Catra que nada de eso importaba ya. A veces solo habían días malos. Como este. 

No solían verlos. Catra no solía permitir que nadie la viera así, excepto Adora. Pero era algo que eventualmente sabían. Y si ellas no hablaban con ellos, aun así, lo intuían. Y no presionaban si evidentemente era algo que no querían compartir.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver uno de ellos. Que casi pensó que eran cosa del pasado. "Ella está mejor ahora" pensó.

Pero aquí estaba. 

Se pregunto si algo de lo que dijera podría ayudar.

\- ¿Por qué no hablaste ésto con Adora?

\- No lo sé.

\- Dices mucho eso...

\- Es que no se por qué actúo como lo hago, Glimmer. Nunca se por qué estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo. Todo el tiempo. Digo cosas que no realmente no pienso y a veces cuando si quiero decir cosas, como cómo me siento, y así, simplemente no puedo.

\- Estas hablando de ésto conmigo.

\- Es por la hierba. 

\- No le des todo el mérito. 

Catra rió.

"¿Crees que seria una buena madre, Glimmer?"

Glimmer lo sopesó. Despues de todo, ella no era madre. ¿Quién era ella para dar su consejo?

Pero Catra estaba preguntando, ¿No?

Entonces Catra consideraba que su consejo era valioso. ¿Verdad?

\- Yo creo... - Comenzó Glimmer. - No creo que nada de lo que haya hecho Shadow Weaver deba definirte como persona. - Catra abrió ligeramente los ojos. - No creo que nada en tu pasado, deba definir quien eres ahora.

\- Creo que así no es como funcionan los pasados, Glimmer. - Bromeó la mas alta.

\- Cállate y escucha. - Respondió riendo. - ¿Querrías a ese niño?

Catra arqueó una ceja confundida.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si tuvieras un hijo con Adora - Aclaró - ¿Lo amarías? ¿Lo amarías tanto como amas a Adora?

Pudo ver cómo las orejas de gato se pegaban a su nuca. 

\- Con mi vida.

Glimmer sonrió.

\- ¿No es eso por sí solo mucho más de lo que Shadow Weaver hizo por tí?

Los ojos de Catra se abrieron en comprensión.

-¿Crees que estaría bien? - Pregunto incrédula. - ¿Realmente crees que haría un buen trabajo?

\- Creo que es algo que tú y Adora deben hablar. Creo que ambas podrían ser madres increíbles, pero deben hablarlo. Si sientes que aún tienes cosas por resolver debes decirle. Ambas deben sentirse listas para ello.

\- ¿Y que pasa si no me siento lista? - Preguntó la otra, acercando las rodillas a su pecho. - ¿Qué si nunca lo estoy?

\- Adora lo entenderá.

Catra asintió. 

\- ... ¿Eso crees?

\- Estoy segura.

Glimmer no esta segura de cuantos minutos pasaron. Ambas solo sentadas disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En algún momento Catra le ofreció Catnip y ella acepto por hacer la broma. El Catnip no tenía efecto en humanos de todos modos. Catra dejó caer el resto por el balcón.

\- Eso reinicia el contador.

Glimmer se encogió de hombros. 

\- Quizá no tienes que dejarlo definitivamente. - Sugirió. - Quizá es como el alcohol. De vez en cuando esta bien.

Catra negó.

\- Necesito empezar a lidiar con mis problemas. - Fue toda la respuesta que dio.

En algún momento, con la tercera luna ya en lo alto, hacia un considerable frío. Glimmer, quien no tenía un abrigo de pelo para sobrellevar la temperatura se levantó. 

\- Bueno. Voy a decirle a Adora que no te tiraste del balcón. ¿Le digo que no te espere?

Catra se apresuró en levantarse también.

\- No, yo... Voy a hablar con ella.

Glimmer asintió con una sonrisa.

Catra caminó hasta estar a su altura y con lo que pareció un poco de duda dijo.

\- Ah, y... Glimmer... Gracias. Yo... Lo que dijiste ayudo, yo... Creo que necesitaba escucharlo.

Glimmer asintió una vez mas.

\- Siempre puedes hablar con nosotros, sabes. - Aseguró. - Bow y yo. Somos tus amigos, si necesitas a alguien además de Adora con quien hablar. Sabemos que ella no siempre es del todo honesta con sus sentimientos.

Las cejas de Catra se levantaron ligeramente.

\- Yo... Gracias. - Dijo. - No se que decir, solo. Vale mucho, creo.

La sonrisa de Glimmer se mantuvo. Un par de segundos pasaron y Catra seguía ahí. Cambiando el peso entre sus pies.

Glimmer arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas esperando un abrazo, o algo?

La postura de Catra cambió. Ahora rígida. Incluso solo con la luz de la luna, Glimmer podía ver la punta de sus orejas - él único parche de piel suficientemente libre de pelo para ser visto - rojas.

\- No, yo... Sabes, qué, me voy. Buenas noches, Sparkles.

La boca de Glimmer que había dibujado una perfecta "O" ahora balbuceaba.

\- ¡Tu...! ¡No! Espera, estaba jugando. No sabia que en serio querías eso.

\- No tengo idea de que hablas, no estaba esperando nad... - Catra se ahogo en sus palabras cuando choco con algo - que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes - en su camino.

Glimmer se había teletransportado y se había colgado a su cuello.

Catra tuvo el impulso de saltar. Quizá de escurrirse. Incluso sintió sus garras extraerse de forma involuntaria. 

Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, se hundió en el abrazo.

Porque demonios, lo necesitaba.

\- Si le dices a alguien sobre esto te mataré.

Glimmer rió.


	2. Chapter 2

Es pasada la media noche cuando Catra regresa a la habitación.

Abre la puerta con cuidado. No quiere despertar a Adora. 

Su visión se adapta rápidamente a la oscuridad. Distingue la silueta de Adora acurrucada entre las sábanas.

Vino con la intención de hablar con ella. Pero ya aquí no quiere despertarla. Ella más que nadie sabe que Adora apenas se permite descansar. Quizá lo prudente sería esperar hasta mañana.

No quiere retirarse. No quiere que Adora despierte antes que ella y piense que solo decidió dormir en otro lugar. Pero meterse a la cama esta fuera de discusión. Los niños soldados no se caracterizan por tener el sueño pesado.

Caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Había un pequeño sofá cuya intención Catra nunca tuvo muy clara. Alguna manía de las princesas por llenar los espacios vacíos con muebles innecesarios. Ahora lucía como una buena opción.

Tardo un poco en sentirse cómoda. Era raro dormir en otro lugar diferente a su cama.

No.

Catra era simple. Podría dormir en el piso en una cueva de ser necesario y no tendria demasiado problema.

Era raro dormir sin Adora.

Podía contar con una mano las veces que lo había hecho los últimos 3 años.

\- ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

Las orejas de Catra se movieron curiosas. Adora la estaba mirando ahora. Apenas se había movido desde que entro.

\- Pensé que estabas dormida. - Dijo. - Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

\- No me despertaste. 

\- ¿No has dormido nada? 

\- Estaba preocupada. 

\- Oh... - Por supuesto que si. - Lo siento...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio algo incomodos, en los que no supo exactamente que decir. Supuso que Adora no podía verla pero ella si lo hacía claramente.

Se vía tan cansada.

Discúlpate.

Se dijo. 

Viniste aqui porque querías disculparte.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Catra levanto la vista raídamente. ¿Le estaba preguntando si estaba bien? ¿A ella? 

Asintió.

\- Ven acá, cogerás frío. 

Se levanto del sofá con algo de duda. Se sentó en su lado de la cama, sin mirar directamente a la rubia.

Se sentía avergonzada. Recibir esta amabilidad despues de haber actuado como lo hizo. No se sentía bien.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Había estado tan decidida a hablar con Adora. Pero aqui estaba. Congelada. 

\- Estoy bien. Solo estuve pensando. Hablando un poco con Glimmer. 

Adora abrió los ojos, de repente parecía avergonzada. 

\- Oh.. Lo siento, se que querías tu espacio, pero estaba pre..

\- No, no. Esta bien. Fui yo quien se fue sin dar explicaciones. Lamento haberte preocupado.

\- Si pero...

\- Por favor, no te disculpes. - Le pidió. - Actue mal. No quiero que sientas que no puedes decirme las cosas por miedo a cómo voy a reaccionar. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Eres mi novia. Yo no debería haberme ido.

Adora asintió.

\- No tienes que responder hoy, sabes. Era una pregunta dificil. Solo lo dije, como, para plantear la idea. - Dijo en un susurro. Como si a pesar de lo que Catra dijo tuviera miedo de que esta se levantara y se fuera de nuevo. - No esperaba que tomaramos una decisión en ese momento.

\- Lo sé, solo... Lo siento mucho. Pense en muchas cosas y me agobié. 

\- Estaba preocupada. Pusiste esa cara que pones cuando vas a empezar a pensar mal sobre tí misma.

Catra rió.

\- Creo que me conoces bien. - Intentó bromear, pero su sonrisa se borro al instante ante el ceño angustiado de Adora. - Oh, oye, no te preocupes por eso. Ya me siento mejor. La charla con Glimmer ayudó mucho.

Si Catra, pudiera distinguir mejor los colores, quizá habría notado el prominente sonrojo de Adora.

\- Tú... Le contaste a Glimmer...

\- Bueno, si... Oh, demonios. ¿Querías que fuera algo entre nosotras? Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho. Lo jodí, ¿No es así?

\- No, no. Está bie, solo... No había pensado en eso aún. Me alegra que te ayudara.

\- Aun asi, lo siento.

\- Esta bien, Catra. No era un secreto.

Catra tragó saliva. Sabía que estaban ignorando al elefante en la habitación. Adora no le iba a exigir una respuesta pero ella realmente quería darla. Ella se lo merecía.

Pero las palabras, solo, no salían. 

En cambio, miro el rostro de Adora y solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes? 

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron ligeramente ante el cambio de tono, pero su semblante fue rapidamente reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tambien te amo. - Respondió. Y Catra podría jurar que sintió el calor en su pecho físicamente. - Anda, cámbiate los pantalones. No vas a dormir asi.

La morena obedeció. Un par de minutos despues estaba de vuelta en la cama con ropa más cómoda. Se metió en las sábanas, aun sintiendose un poco insegura de invadir demasiado el espacio ageno. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla mucho a los ojos.

Adora no estaba enojada, pero definitivamente estaba dolida. Incluso si no se lo iba a decir directamente, porque era muy considerada con sus sentimientos y entendería cualquier arrebato irracional que tuviera. Catra le había hecho daño de nuevo y se sentía muy avergonzada. 

\- Lo siento mucho, Adora. - ¿Cuantas veces lo había dicho esta noche ya? Probablemente no las suficientes. Empezaba a sentir el nudo en su garganta formarse de nuevo.

\- Está bien.

\- No, no lo está. Por favor, se que tienes buenas intenciones, pero deja de justificarme. - Tragó. Estaba llorando. - Quiero ser mejor para ti. Se que suena raro, pero necesito sentirme culpable por ésto. Si le quito importancia yo solo... Creo que lo volveré a hacer, sabes, y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Adora se había arrastrado a su lado, pero no se percato lo cerca que estaba hasta que la sintio limpiar las las comisuras de sus ojos.

\- Se que te estas esforzando, Catra. - Aseguró. - No quise quitar valor a tu esfuerzo, solo quise decir que no estoy molesta.

La morena asintio, intentando aclarar su garganta lo suficiente para hablar de nuevo.

\- Lo siento. Por ser un desastre. 

\- No eres un desastre, cariño.

\- Voy a trabajar en ello. Quiero ser mejor para ti... Y para mi. No quiero senguir haciendo daño a las personas que me importan. - No habia abierto los ojos, pero podría sentir los labios de Adora besando las comisuras de sus ojos. Se quedó ahi un rato. Repartiendo besos en su rostro mientras ella se calmaba y estabilizaba su respiración.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila, la alejo, y la miró a los ojos.

\- No me siento bien conmigo misma ahora. Necesito resolver un par de cosas. Sentirme mejor con mi pasado. - Adora la miraba, paciente, aunque no parecía entender a donde se dirigía. - Eres lo más importante en mi vida y casi nada me hace más ilusión que tener un hijo contigo. Por eso nunca me lo tomaría a la ligera. Yo, quiero hacer un mejor trabajo que el que hicieron con nosotras, sabes. No quiero repetir la historia. Entonces... Por favor...

Dame un poco de tiempo para resolver éstas cosas.

Y vuelveme a preguntar.

Los ojos de Adora, que habían estado muy abiertos a partir de la segunda mitad de su discurso, habían comenzado a humedecerse. 

\- Oh, Catra. No tiene que ser ahora. Somos muy jóvenes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro libremente. - No pensé que habrías pensado tanto en ello.

\- Lo se, no suelo pensar mucho las cosas.

\- Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

\- No importa. Tómalo como una confesión entonces.

Adora rió.

Y aun, con los ojos hinchados, el cabello desordenado y en medio de una risa llorosa, Catra la vio como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. 

Era una perra afortunada

(... O... una gata?)

\- Te amo. - Dijo Adora, terminando de reir, para inclinarse en un beso tosco, quiza con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Ambos genidos de dolor fueron acompañados por un par de risas y más besos desordenados.

Entonces, Adora la esperaría. Sería un trabajo duro. Convertirse en la persona que queria ser.

Pero Adora estaría a su lado. Y Adora creía en ella.

Confiaba en ella.

Lo suficiente como para querer formar una familia.

Cómo, una familia real.

Claro, se habían casado, si, y Glimmer y Bow eran practicamente su familia, si.

Pero esto se sentia distinto.

Era algo nuevo, algo suyo. Algo más alla de la horda, especial y maravilloso y Adora quería compartirlo con ella y solo con ella.

Y a Catra no podía sentirse mas afortunada.

El futuro era prometedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Acá el Catnip es como la hierba de toda la vida pero con algunas diferencias a conveniencia del guión. Esto debería ir en las etiquetas? Alguna cosa sobre drogas o asi? No lo sé. 
> 
> Comentarios buenos malos, todo se agradece y son gratis! Como el league of legends pero aca no te hacemos spam en youtube. uwu


End file.
